Amor y traicion
by HaRuHiI UzUeVanS
Summary: Inoue le ha confesado sus sentimientos a kurosaki,un malentendido a surgido por un beso con la mejor amiga de Orihime, corazones rotos, aclaraciones, perdon eso y mas. Ultimo capitulo UP!. comenten -
1. Amor a primera vista

**¡¡IRASHAIMASE!!**

Bienvenidos una vez mas a este pequeño espacio que con gusto recibo a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Jeje este fic es de una serie, que me fascino, **BLEACH**, talvez la pareja de **IchiOri** no sea la parejita oficial, en realidad no es muy popular, es mas no es una de las favoritas, pero a mi en lo particular, me encanta la pareja que forman. Solo denle una oportunidad a mi historia y les gustara la parejita. n.n (o puede que me odien por que pondré a Rukia como la mala amiga u.uU)... (gulp T.T)

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, sin embargo... ¡¡la historia si me pertenece!! XD

CAP. I: Amor a primera vista

Su figura se desvaneció entre las calles mojadas. Había sido testigo de un acto que nunca pudo haber imaginado.

Bajo la lluvia estaban el chico del cual estaba enamorada y su mejor amiga besándose. No supo como reaccionar ante tal situación... asi que solo corrio, tenía que tomar la decisión de salir del país o quedarse, no hubiese querido que las cosas pasaran así, pero al ver tal escena se decidió. Sin duda alguna se marcharía, no tenía sentido el quedarse en un lugar en el que solo sufriría...

Desde que entraron a la preparatoria noto a aquel chico de cabello naranja... así es Inoue Orihime, se enamoro de ese muchacho en cuanto lo vio (amor a primera vista ¡¡kawaii!! .). Era una chica tímida, por lo que no se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kurosaki, solo le pudo confiar su gran "secreto" a su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia. (_Recuerden que este es una historia alterna y que no tiene relación con la versión anime/manga_).

-EHHHHHH!!-grito impactada la morena-

-shhhhht-coloco un dedo sobre su boca-

-Pero hasta la tímida Orihime tiene alguien que le gusta- dijo en tono burlón-

-Rukia-chan... debe ser un secreto, onegai- suplico la ojigris-

-Hai, hai, demo... dime ¿de quien se trata?-pregunto intrigada-

-K-Kurosaki-kun...-confeso mientras bajaba el rostro algo sonrosado

-...-(O.O)

-En fin, ¿lo conoces?- cuestiono la morena

-Solo un poco, de hecho va en nuestro mismo salón-le sonrió a su amiga-

-Ah...-suspiro con cansancio-esta bien, ya lo decidí-dijo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos

-Na-nani-

-Me acercare a el, y me haré su amiga!!, así tu podrás estar mas cerca suyo- le mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Harías eso por mi?-la tomo por las manos-

-Por supuesto, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria-

-Rukia-chan... arigato-

Paso el tiempo, y Rukia fue la primera que consiguió hacerse amiga de Ichigo, después animo a Inoue a que se acercara a el también y se hiciera su amiga al igual que ella.

Fue algo difícil para la ojigris, ya que el solo hecho de pensar en el y que podría platicar y pasar tiempo con el la ponía algo nerviosa; pero al final lo consiguió, un semestre entero le tomo vencer su timidez y nerviosismo al estar con el, pero lo consiguió y así pudo permanecer cerca suyo como su amiga.

El primer semestre había llegado a su fin, y dieron inicio las vacaciones, las cuales transcurrieron rápidamente, ya que el solo pensar que al regresar a clases podría ver de nuevo a su querido "Kurosaki-kun" la motivaba y entusiasmaba.

Un día antes de regresar a clases se decidió... buscaría la oportunidad adecuada de confesarle a Kurosaki este sentimiento que no podía guardar por más tiempo.

Continuara...

Fiu, este es el primer capitulo de este fic. ¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!

AVISO:

Oum... los capitulos de esta historia, voy atratar de que sean lo mas breves posibles, ya que soy de la idea de que si los capitulos son demasiados largos se hacen tediosos o inclusive aburridos, por lo que coo ya mencione seran lo mas cortos posibles (bueno... pero tampoco hay que exagerar y hacerlo super pequeño no? XD) o bueno ustedes diganme que opinan sera mejor hacerlos mas largos? Espero su opinión... y sus reviews tambien!!

¡¡GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ!!


	2. Confesion

BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO

_BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!!_

_Bueno.. aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de este IchiHime_

_Nota: La histi¡oria va a ser un summary corto aprox de 4 o 5 episodios asi que... comienzo_

_Los personajes son creación de Tite Kubo, no los uso con fines de lucro_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Cap. II: CONFESION_

El primer semestre había llegado a su fin, y dieron inicio las vacaciones, las cuales transcurrieron rápidamente, ya que el solo pensar que al regresar a clases podría ver de nuevo a su querido "Kurosaki-kun" la motivaba y entusiasmaba.

_Un día antes de regresar a clases se decidió... buscaría la oportunidad adecuada de confesarle a Kurosaki este sentimiento que no podía guardar por más tiempo._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El primer día de clases del nuevo semestre, al terminar su dia escolar Ichigo e Inoeu tuviero que regresar solos a sus hogares ya que Ishida, Chado y Rukia tenia deberes que cumplir antes de irse a casa, por lo que Inoue lo vio como una oportunidad para declarársele a Kurosaki-kun

-Kurosaki-kun!!-se detuvo la ojigris mientras sujetaba la falda con sus manos y mantenia la cabeza gacha-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto intrigado el chico, y se puso a su lado-

-¿Quiero decirte algo?-

-¿si?-

-Quiero decirte que yo... yo...-se sonrojo y su flequillo le cubrió los ojos-

-...-el chico no entendia la repentina actitud de su amiga-

-T-Te quiero-apreto mas la falda entre sus manos-

-Yo...-trato de hablar Kurosaki, pero la impresión fue demasiada-

-Eso es todo lo que queria decirte, adios-y sin esperar respuesta alguna salio corriendo hacia su casa.

-Inoue...-susurro Kurosaki viéndola partir-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Orihime llego a su casa, ella vivia sola ya que sus padres murieron años atrás junto con su hermano. Al entrar dejo sus cosas y tomo el telefono, marcando el telefono de su amiga

-Moshi moshi?-contesto la morenita

-Soy yo-

-Ah!Orihime- respondio con entusiasmo-

-Terminaste tus deberes?-pregunto la ojigris-

-Haaa-dijo extrañana Rukia por el tono melancolico en el que hablaba su amiga-sucede algo?-

-Se lo dije..., le he confesado que lo quiero...-

-Ah...ya veo-solto una risita fingida-Ya veo...-volvio a repetir Rukia-Y... que te contesto?-

-Nada, sali corriendo antes de que pudiera contestarme algo, me moria de la verguenzay ... tenia miedo-confeso la chica-

-Con que eso paso- dijo en tono aliviado- vere que puedo hacer mañana

-Gracias, pero no es necesario-

-No-no importa ya vere que hacer jeje-solto una carcajada cargada con algo de nerviosismo-

-Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Inoue-no pareces la misma...

-Ah...ah si... gracias-trato de ponerse seria

-De acuerdo, entonces, te veo mañana-se despidio la chica de cabello naranja-

-Si-afirmo Kuchiki-Matashita-colgo el telefono

Tengo que actuar rápido sino...-penso la pequeña morena.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Orihime al colgar el telefono recibio una llamada, era su tia le dio una noticia que la dejo muy sorprendida

-Hai, que descances oba-san, mañana te dare una respuesta

-"Que voy a hacer?"-penso al finalizar la llamada y miraba al techo

continuara...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, es un hohor enorme escribir para ustedes

Dewa...


	3. lo que se ve no se juzga, ¿om si?

**¡¡¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!!!!**

Bien aquí esta la tercera entrega de este fic. Bien también quiero dar agradecimientos a los autores que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio muchas gracias de verdad por que de no ser por ustedes, este fic ya ni siquiera existiría.

**akibakeiseiya**: Mil gracias por tu comentario en serio, me da mucho gusto que te vaya agradando este fanfic y que te de gusto que lo siga escribiendo; con respecto a lo de los capítulos mas largos, a partir de este capitulo lo voy a tratar de desarrollar mas ok, va a ser un poco difícil, ya que la historia ya estaba planeada, e inclusive ya están escritos; pero los modificare ok solo por ustedes, ya que ustedes hacen posible que la "vida" de esta historia siga mil gracias, espero tu comentario. Arigato gozaimasu!!!

**cass metallium**: Arigato me entusiasma mucho que les vaya agradando la historia, y sobre todo, por que es una pareja que no es muy popular que digamos (de hecho pensé que yo era la única loquita que prefería a IchiHime por encima de IchiRuki, y como lo mencione arriba tratare de desarrollar un poco + los capítulos neh? Y tome tu consejo!!! Doy respuesta los reviews también gracias por la sugerencia, creo que es de gran ayuda.

**dj trance evolution**:No tienes por que dar las gracias je!!! Al contrario me llena de alegría e inspiración que les guste la pareja, pero mas el fic. Espera la continuación habrán cosas que te sacaran de onda jijiji dattebayo. Dewa....

**JosefoXZ**:Tienes razon.... (suspiro) en Bleach no hay una pareja oficial, pero el triangulo amoroso bien marcado es RukiIchiHime, y al igual que tu prefiero a Inoue como pareja de Kurosaki-sama, se me hace mucho mas tierna, y tarde o temprano el se dará cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado xD. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Hibari08**: Si la duda jajaja!!!!, fíjate que me enamore de esta pareja en cuanto la conoci, pero lo que me alentó a escribirla fue el 6º opening de Bleach "alones" de aqua timez (me encanta esa canción), gracias por tu comentario me da mucho gusto el recibir comentarios tan agradables como el tuyo, pero mas gracias por comprender mi punto de vista, en compensación el capitulo va dedicado a ti y haré los capítulos mas largos ¡¡¡¡HAFUUN!!!!

Por cierto, talvez este capitulo se vea como un IchiRuki o tenga toques como tal pero ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! XD, es solo para que coincida un poco con el inicio de la historia. Espero sea de su agrado. X3

Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka **Tite Kubo **no los uso con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo....

Entonces

COMEEEEEEEENCEMOS

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

CAP. III: LO QUE SE VE NO SE JUZGA... ¿O SI?

Al otro día, las clases transcurrieron normal, en el almuerzo todos se reunieron en la terraza de la escuela como de costumbre para tomar el almuerzo.

La verdad es que el ambiente se torno algo tenso, Inoue estaba callada, muy extraño en ella, ya que era la que siempre hacia el momento mas ameno con comentarios espontáneos y divertidos, y por otro lado Kurosaki callado, distante como si no estuviera su mente presente.

-Neh, Kurosaki-hablo Ishida tratando de despejar aquella atmósfera-te sucede algo?-

-Iie, jaja!-rio un poco forzado-solo que ayer fue un día extraño, pasaron algunas cosas que... -le dedico una mirada fugaz a Inoue lo que provoco que se sonrojara-

-Así es, ¿verdad Orihime?-bromeo la morena.

Orihime dio un respingo por aquel inoportuno comentario

-¡¡¡¿¿¿EHHHHHH????!!!-grito Keigo alterado y todos voltearon a ver a los chicos de cabellos anaranjados (entiéndase por Inoue y Kurosaki xD)-

-Ichigo n o te entendemos se mas claro-pidió el mexicano-

-Yo.......-sonó la campana dando por entendido que su descanso había finalizado-

-"Estamos salvados"-suspiro con alivio la ojigris-

-chicos será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a clase-sugirió Ishida-

Todos salieron de la terraza y Rukia camino a la par de Ichigo. Ella lucia muy feliz estando a su lado, lo miraba de reojo y en su rostro se dibujaba un ligero sonrojo, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba, ya que Ichigo lucia algo distraído y por otro lado Inoue se mantendría al margen con el.

-"Genial"-penso Kuchiki-Neh, Ichigo

-Nani?-el andaba con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón y la mirada perdida en el cielo-

-Al rato tienes algo de tiempo-

-Ah, si..., de todos modos a la salida los chicos están ocupados, y tendremos que regresar solos a casa-puso mas atención el chico-

-Bien, entonces que te parece si cuando salgamos, vamos al centro recreativo-sugirió la morena tratando de ocultar su emoción-

-De acuerdo-asintio Kurosaki-

La morena esperaba con ansias la salida, quería tener una cita con Ichigo para poder hablar con el, por lo que el día anterior en cuanto dejo de hablar con Orihime por teléfono llamo al cine para comprar 2 boletos de entrada para el cine.

Mientras jugaban un juego de peleas en el centro recretivo, ella se detuvo.

-Ichigo...-hablo con algo de fuerza y bajo el rostro-

-Que pasa Rukia, te detuviste de repente-dijo algo sorprendido-el juego continua-señalo a la dichosa maquinita-

-Neh....-alzo la mirada-te parece bien si mañana vamos al cine?-se giro hacia el chico-

-Puedes ir con Inoue-Kurosaki se sonrojo un poco al mencionar el nombre de cierta chica ojigris, lo que irrito un poco a Rukia-

-¡¡IIE!!!-grito con enfado mientras apretaba su puño, lo que hizo que todos los presentes en el centro voltearan a verlos. -Baja la voz-dijo entre dientes Kurosaki mientras se colocaba un dedo en la boca-SHHHTT-

-....-Rukia se dio cuenta de que ahora ellos eran el centro de atención del lugar-

-Y por que no vas con ella entonces-susurro-

-Ella no puede esta algo.... mmm....-cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos tratando de buscar la palabra indicada para describir el estado anímico de su amiga-

-¿Trite?-desvió la mirada Kurosaki-

-Quiza!!!, además quiero conversar contigo mas tranquila-se puso mas seria-que dices?-

-Ah....-suspiro con resignación-esta bien-

-¡¡¡Genial!!! Entonces mañana al medio día aquí de acuerdo?-

-Bien-continuo su juego-

-Me voy Ichigo-tomo su mochila y salio del lugar

-Con que una cita ¿eh?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La hora de la cita llego, se encontraron en el lugar acordado y se fueron directo al cine, ya que la función empezaría en 20 minutos.

Entraron a la sala y tomaron su asiento, la película transcurrió sin ningún percance, la cinta fue de terror, uno de los géneros favoritos de Ichigo, pero el no parecía divertirse, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Finalizo la película, Rukia estaba algo molesta por la actitud indiferente de su acompañante.

-Nee, Ichigo quieres ir a tomar algo?-trato de mejorar la cita-

-Aa-asintió el chavo-

llegaron a una plaza algo concurrida y tomaron asiento en una de las simpaticas mesitas que ofrecían en el lugar. Ella pidió un delicioso jugo de frutas, mientras el solo se conformo con una soda.

-Cof, cof-tocio la chica para tratar de llamar la atención de Ichigo-

-Eh?-voltio a verla a la cara-

-No estas disfrutando de esto verdad?-dijo con tristeza la chica-

-De que estas hablando?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer, cuando te pedí que saliéramos?-se cohibió un poco la morena

-Ah!, cierto de que querías hablarme?-había intriga en el rostro de el-

-Que te parece si lo platicamos mientras caminamos por el parque?-sonrio

-De acuerdo- Kurosaki se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y salieron de hay, el cielo estaba nublado-

-Bien de que se trata-cuestiono el de ojos cafés una vez que caminaban por la calle-

-Que impaciente!!!-Rukia torcio los ojos-

-Lo siento...-dijo apenado por su actitud-

-no importa....-guardo silencio de nuevo-

...

...

...

...

...

-Tu...-Ichigo voltio a verla-quieres a Orihime?-comenzó a llover

-¿A que viene eso?-trago saliva algo nervioso-

-Contéstame-pidió Rukia, el seguía en silencio- Ya entiendo....- cerro sus ojos con tristeza

-Yo.... me tengo que ir-trato de evadir la pregunta, por lo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa-

-Por favor Ichigo-Kuchiki abrazo por detrás al pelianaranjado-no te vayas.... quédate aquí... a mi lado. No puedo permitir que ella te tenga, a pesar de que yo....

-Que?, tu que?-pregunto Kurosaki muy sorprendido sin zafarse del amarre-

-De que yo me acerque a ti para hacerme tu amiga, y que Inoue pudiera estar cerca de ti, ya que desde que te vio tu le gustaste, demo-

-....-el permanecía en silencio-

-Me enamore de ti, te fui conociendo y ahora.... quiero... quiero estar contigo-se puso frente a el nuevamente y tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos-

-Yo no....-Kurosaki ya no pudo decir nada mas, Rukia le sello los labios con un beso.....

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inoue estaba sola en su casa, estaba desorientada, confundida, triste, por lo que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por las grandes plazas, eso le serviría para despejarse un poco y aclarar su mente. Pasa frente los grandes aparadores, veía la ropa, y volvía a caminar, estaba un poco mas tranquila, lo primero que tenia que hacer era hablar con el chico de sus sueños para aclarar lo ocurrido, estaba decidido eso haría mañana en cuanto lo viera.

-Bien eso haré-dijo con entusiasmo, cuando comenzó a llover- No, hoy lave, la ropa se va mojar-por lo que corrió para su casa.

Ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando a lo lejos le parecio ver a alguien familiar, se fue acercando poco a poco, y la imagen se fue aclarando, si ella los conocia eran Kurosaki y su mejor amiga Rukia.

-"Que estarán haciendo aquí"-se cuestiono, cuando vio algo que la dejo sin aliento.

Bajo la lluvia estaba el chico que amaba y su mejor amiga.... besándose, no supo que decir, por lo que solo corrió, tenia que tomar su decisión, sobre irse a vivir fuera del país, Inoue no lo hubiese querido así, pero al mirar como su mejor amiga y el, la traicionaron, a pesar de que sabían sus sentimientos, hicieron tomar la decisión de marcharse, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo en un lugar en el que era traicionada.

-"por que Rukia-chan"-pensó desapareciendo bajo la lluvia-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kurosaki se percato de que Inoue estaba allí lo peor del caso los vio. Separo a Rukia de inmediato.

-¡¡¡Inoue!!!!!-grito el chico-

-Orihime esta aquí?-dijo la morena sorprendida mientras volteaba en la dirección donde Ichigo miraba-

-Inoue, espera-grito de nuevo, mientras quitaba a Rukia-

-No vayas...-Rukia lo sujeto por la manga de la playera lo que lo obligo a detenerse y mirarla a la cara-

-Entiéndelo Rukia, a quien quiero es a Inoue-se zafo de ella y salió corriendo tras la ojigris-

-Baka...-susurró la chica con la cabeza gacha-ICHIGO NO BAKAAA!!!!-grito la morena desplomándose en el pavimento mojado-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

^.^ ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAFUUUUUUUUN!!!! Listo como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo mas largo!!! Fue algo difícil dado que ya los capítulos estaban escritos, SIN EMBARGO!!!....hay lo tienen espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios

.


	4. amor correspondido

**¡¡¡T-TADAIMA!!!! .**

He-heme aquí de regreso con el fic, jeje me he tardado un p-poco (¡¡¡¿UN POCO?!!! E-estas pero si bien atrazada, si que te haz demorado),go-gomenasai, mi conciencia tomo poder d-de mi por un momento, d-demo le doy toda la razón… si que me he excedido de tiempo en actualizar la peniúltima parte de esta saga, ¡¡¡SHI-SHIKOSHI!!! A-a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia, a-arigato gosaimasu.

Mmm… tengo dos noticias que darles…. Una buena y otra mala. E-etto, c-como yo prefiero primero l-las malas y d-después las buenas, se las voy a dar en ese orden….

La mala: este fic ya va a llegar a su fin; H-hai, a su fin, la historia en un p-principio f-fue planeada como O-one-shot, pero me extendí t-tanto (bueno según yo) que p-por eso mejor lo escribí por capítulos (seh… -.-U).

P-pero después de una m-mala noticia viene la que nos va a quitar el mal sabor de la anterior, la buena y… es que los seguidores del I-IchiHime como yo, van a poder seguir disfrutando de mas IchiHime´s (n.n) p-por el mismo "canal y al m-misma hora" (e-entiéndase que con la misma autora Wa-watashi //), seh… p-por que tengo planeadas al menos otras 3 historias, aparte de la saga actual en la que me encuentro.

Y-y esperando seguir contando con su apoyo (no me vayan a linchar o-onegai u.u) y que sigan leyendo los IchiHime´s de esta s-servidora, por el momento me paso a los reviews ^//^

Muchas gracias a cass metallium, JosefoXZ, Hibari08 (lamento no hacer sufrir un tanto a Ichigo, aun que confieso en que si lo torturare un poquito el proximo capi -_n) Usio-Amamiya (me encantan tus historias!!!) (Por supuesto que me uno a tu campaña QUE VIVA EL ICHIHIME!!!!!)

Por Ultimo este capi se lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a mi gran amiga y autora Ukio-onii-chan a quien también le encanta esta hermosa pareja de IchiHime, espero te guste el capi n.n

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran mangaka TITE KUBO, y usar a sus personajes, no son con fines de lucro….

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**CAP. 4: AMOR CORESPONDIDO**

_-Por favor Ichigo-Kuchiki abrazo por detrás al pelianaranjado-no te vayas.... quédate aquí... a mi lado. No puedo permitir que ella te tenga, a pesar de que yo...._

_-Que?, tu que?-pregunto Kurosaki muy sorprendido sin zafarse del amarre-_

_-De que yo me acerque a ti para hacerme tu amiga, y que Inoue pudiera estar cerca de ti, ya que desde que te vio tu le gustaste, demo-_

_-....-el permanecía en silencio-_

_-Me enamore de ti, te fui conociendo y ahora.... quiero... quiero estar contigo-se puso frente a el nuevamente y tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos-_

_-Yo no....-Kurosaki ya no pudo decir nada mas, Rukia le sello los labios con un beso....._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Inoue estaba sola en su casa, estaba desorientada, confundida, triste, por lo que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por las grandes plazas, eso le serviría para despejarse un poco y aclarar su mente. Pasa frente los grandes aparadores, veía la ropa, y volvía a caminar, estaba un poco mas tranquila, lo primero que tenia que hacer era hablar con el chico de sus sueños para aclarar lo ocurrido, estaba decidido eso haría mañana en cuanto lo viera._

_-Bien eso haré-dijo con entusiasmo, cuando comenzó a llover- No, hoy lave, la ropa se va mojar-por lo que corrió para su casa._

_Ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando a lo lejos le parecio ver a alguien familiar, se fue acercando poco a poco, y la imagen se fue aclarando, si ella los conocia eran Kurosaki y su mejor amiga Rukia._

_-"Que estarán haciendo aquí"-se cuestiono, cuando vio algo que la dejo sin aliento._

_Bajo la lluvia estaba el chico que amaba y su mejor amiga.... besándose, no supo que decir, por lo que solo corrió, tenia que tomar su decisión, sobre irse a vivir fuera del país, Inoue no lo hubiese querido así, pero al mirar como su mejor amiga y el, la traicionaron, a pesar de que sabían sus sentimientos, hicieron tomar la decisión de marcharse, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo en un lugar en el que era traicionada._

_-"por que Rukia-chan"-pensó desapareciendo bajo la lluvia-_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Kurosaki se percato de que Inoue estaba allí lo peor del caso los vio. Separo a Rukia de inmediato._

_-¡¡¡Inoue!!!!!-grito el chico-_

_-Orihime esta aquí?-dijo la morena sorprendida mientras volteaba en la dirección donde Ichigo miraba-_

_-Inoue, espera-grito de nuevo, mientras quitaba a Rukia-_

_-No vayas...-Rukia lo sujeto por la manga de la playera lo que lo obligo a detenerse y mirarla a la cara-_

_-Entiéndelo Rukia, a quien quiero es a Inoue-se zafo de ella y salió corriendo tras la ojigris-_

_-Baka...-susurró la chica con la cabeza gacha-ICHIGO NO BAKAAA!!!!-grito la morena desplomándose en el pavimento mojado-_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inoue corrió a todo lo que podía dar, pero tropezó con una roca a varios metros de aquel lugar, lo que provoco que cayera al piso estrepitosamente. La chica no

Tuvo mas fuerza para levantarse de nuevo, era tanto el dolor y la impotencia que sentía que rompió en inevitable llanto, cuando se percato de que Kurosaki ya le había alcanzado, y se encontraba a escasos metros detrás de ella observándole con un gesto angustioso.

-Inoue…. Por fin pude alcanzarte-Kurosaki respiraba de forma agitada por la larga carrera emprendida con anterioridad al tratar de alcanzarla-

-Alejate- pidió en sollozos la ojigris-

-Dejame explicarte…-suplicaba el chico mientras se acercaba a Inoue-

-Dejame por favor, no te acerques mas-

-….-Ichigo se detuvo frente a la destrozada chica-

-Creo que lo que vi no necesita explicaciones-hablo en tono severo tratando de aparentar fuerza- aun que por otro lado… no me des explicaciones, no tienes que hacerlo ya que no significo nada para ti- su voz se quebró de nuevo-

-¡Te equivocas!-

-No digas nada por favor…-la muchacha reunió las fuerzas que le sobraban y se puso de pie, lista para marcharse-

-Inoue!!-Kurosaki la tomo por la muñeca, lo que provoco que Orihime se detuviera-

-Por favor si quieres que ya no sufra mas… no me busques-la de cabellos naranjas partió dejando a Ichigo con un hueco en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta-

_-"Como pude ser tan estúpido"-_se reprendía mentalmente…. Sabia que después de eso ya no podría estar junto a ella-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inoue fue directo a su casa y le llamo a su tía por teléfono para decirle que aceptaba su oferta de irse a vivir con ella, empaco lo necesario, no soportaba la idea de vivir en un sitio donde era traicionada y sobre todo no le agradaba la idea de estar en la ciudad donde vivía el chico de sus sueños y no poder estar a su lado.

No le guardaba rencor a Rukia, ya que ella no era así, simplemente le dolia la idea de que su mejor amiga no confiara en ella, y haya actuado por su cuenta.

Pero lo que no sabia era que con huir de sus problemas se arreglarían y viviría en paz, al contrario, siempre su fantasma la perseguiría.

Mañana al medio día saldría su vuelo, por lo que por la mañana podría asistir a la escuela, o al menos podría estar en los a primeros modulos, por un lado no tenía deseos de ir a la escuela ya que sabia que inevitablemente se encontraría con Rukia y Kurosaki…. Pero quería despedirse de todo y todos; aun que fuera en silencio, sin que nadie supiera que ese sería su ultimo día en Karakura.

Ese día se levanto una hora antes de lo habitual ya que no consiguió dormir, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba comenzaba tener sueños en los que siempre aparecia la escena de sus dos amigos bajo la lluvia besándose…, por lo que tomo un baño, se puso su uniforme, tomo el desayuno, y partió rumbo a la escuela dándole una mirada fugaz a las maletas con todas las cosas que se llevaría a la casa de su tia.

-Itekimasu- dijo en un hilo de voz soltando un leve suspiro al salir de su hogar.-

Era temprano, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por la zona comercial, donde algunos de los establecimientos localizados en aquel distrito, comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al público, paso frente a la tienda de "donuts" que solia frecuentar junto con otra de sus amigas, Tatsuki, sonrio al recordar esas tardes tan divertidas junto a ella, al pasar frente a un parque al que solia frecuentar cuando pequeña, vio a un pequeño que consolaba a su hermana, la cual se había caído de los columpios, eso le hizo recordar la época con la que vivio con su hermano, y como siempre estuvo allí para consolarla, lo que provoco que su rostro se tornara un poco sombrio y triste, pero volvió a sonreir al toparse con un pequeño negocio ubicado en el parque, con enormes y frondosos árboles los cuales les ofrecia a los clientes una deliciosa y refrescante sombra.

-Este lugar soliamos frecuentarlo a menudo Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Rukia-chan y… Kurosaki-kun-un nudo se le formo en su garganta, al recordar a los últimos dos y darse cuenta que era el mismo lugar en el que los había encontrado besándose-

-Orihime-chan, buenos días- saludo una voluptuosa mujer, la cual era la vicecapitana del negocio (entiéndase por sub-gerente o algo asi, en dado caso el "gerente" de dicho establecimiento seri Hitsugaya-sama KYYYYAAA!!! //)- es muy temprano, ¿Qué te trae po….?-la mujer se vio obligado a tragarse sus ultimas palabras al ver a la chica mencionada tan deprimida-

-Solo pasaba por aquí Rangiku-san, jajaja- la ojigris se vio forzada al sonreír al notar la preocupación en el rostro de la voluptuosa ojiazul-

-Ya veo-espeto algo preocupado por el repentino cambio en la actitud de la chica, que se frotaba con la mano derecha la parte trasera de su cabeza- pero dime ¿te ha pasado algo en la escuela con tus amigos?, es raro verte por aquí sola-

-I-iie-tartamudeo la muchacha- solo tenia algo de tiempo ya que me levante temprano ya que no pude dormir mucho anoche- los ojos rojos y ojeras bajo estos evidenciaban la verdad-además…., hoy es mi último día en Karakura, Rangiku-san mi tía me ofreció ir a vivir con ella fuera del país-

-Pero, Orihime-chan-trato de reprochar la vicecapitana de aquel "simpático" local, hasta que recordó lo que ella también pudo presenciar aquel lluvioso día-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**FLASH BACK **

Aquel día era algo temprano por lo que no había mucha gente en el restaurante, y por otro lado el clima no daba mucho animo para salir de paseo. La rubia mujer se encontraba en la entrada del negocio diciéndole a su Jefe Hitsugaya Toushirou que podía retirarse para ocuparse del asunto pendiente que tenia, que ella se haría cargo del lugar, por lo que no noto que Kurosaki y Rukia se encontraban en aquel lugar charlando, solo los pudo notar hasta el momento en que comenzó a llover y vio un rostro familiar debajo de esa intensa lluvia

-Ah Orihime-espeto la rubia desde la entrada del lugar, pero detuvo el saludo al notar la extraña mirada que tenia la pelirroja por lo que voltio a donde ella miraba. ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? Kuchiki e Ichigo se estaban besando.

Por fin Rangiku pudo entender el por que la reacción de la muchacha, pudo entender con esa mirada que ella estaba enamorada del shinigami sustituto, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ella siempre miraba a Kurosaki (ña se dio cuenta por las seguidas ocasiones que visitaban el local) ella entendió todo en aquel momento su mejor amiga la estaba traicionando…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-**Yo se lo que estas pensando, que no puedes permanecer en este lugar mas tiempo por que cada segundo que pasa duele mas…-la ojiazul hizo una breve pausa al notar el rostro afligido de la ojigris-

-Rangiku-san…-musito la chica en cuestión-

-Huyendo no vas solucionar nada, debes enfrentarte al problema, quizá no lo sepas pero…. El chico en verdad te quiere….-le confeso mientras la abrazaba ya que la chica había comenzado a llorar de nuevo- tienes que hablar con el ….-suplico

-H-hai eso hare- contesto entre sollozos la chica en sollozos mientras se separaba de la voluptuosa rubia para dirigirse a la escuela a hablar con el chico que seguia amando a pesar de todo….

CONTINUARA…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Fiu… eso es todo por el momento, quiza quedo algo "raro" el capi pero no tenia idea de cómo alargar mas la historia jijiji**

**Espero les haya gustado se me complico escribirlo. Espero sus comentarios**

**Jane!!! **


	5. Sentimientos eternos

¡¡Uf!! Cuanto tiempo tenia que no actualizaba, y eso que ya estoy de vacaciones, Jeje lo que hace la flojera eh?, pero no os preocupéis que ya estoy de vuelta para concluir este fic (¡¡¡¡POR FIN, ALELUYA!!!! xD) seh…

Les cuento, desde hace unas semanas ya había querido concluir la historia demo… tiene poco que salí de vacaciones y pues el semestre fue extenuante y pesado así que me quería descansar un par de días. En fin no le doy más vueltas al asunto y mejor les dejo el último capi de este emocionante fic.

L personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, al cual agradezco por crear esta maravilloso anime, del cual tomo a sus personajes prestados, que hacen posible esta historia.

**Esta último capítulo esta dedicado a la autora y gran amiga Ukio-onii-chan** (la cual ya también esta de vacaciones y pues tiene un rato que no escribe acá en FF) y por cierto también el día 12 de Julio cumplió 3 años de escribir en esta página. **OMEDETO TOMODACHI**

**=^-^=**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**CAPÍTULO V: SENTIMIENTOS ETERNOS.**

Orihime, se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón de clases, se sujetaba fuertemente la falda con los ojos cerrados, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero correría el riesgo… tenia que comprobar lo que Rangiku-san le había dicho hace apenas unas cuantas horas…

**&&&&&&**

**Flashback**

_**-**__Yo se lo que estas pensando, que no puedes permanecer en este lugar mas tiempo por que cada segundo que pasa duele mas…-la ojiazul hizo una breve pausa al notar el rostro afligido de la ojigris-_

_-Rangiku-san…-musito la chica en cuestión-_

_-Huyendo no vas solucionar nada, debes enfrentarte al problema, quizá no lo sepas pero…. El chico en verdad te quiere….-le confeso mientras la abrazaba ya que la chica había comenzado a llorar de nuevo- tienes que hablar con el ….-suplico_

_-H-hai eso hare- contesto entre sollozos la chica en sollozos mientras se separaba de la voluptuosa rubia para dirigirse a la escuela a hablar con el chico que seguia amando a pesar de todo…._

**Fin del flashback**

**&&&&&&**

El chico de cabellos naraja y ojos marrón no podía creer lo que veía, ella estaba ahí ¿que significaba todo aquello?, ¿no se suponía que se iba?; que importaba lo que ella estuviera haciendo hay, no importaba la razón, Inoue se encontraba hay y no la dejaría escapar esta vez, tenia que hablar con ella, aclarar el mal entendido suscitado tras haber sido besado por Rukia, la mejor amiga de la ojigris.

Cuando la voluptuosa chica de ojos grises paso a lado de Kurosaki para tomar su asiento, el joven shinigami estuvo apunto de detener a la chica por la muñeca y pedirle que hablaran, pero la voz de la misma chica llamando a su mejor amiga detuvo el impulso de Kurosaki

-Rukia-chan…-hablo con firmeza la pelianaranjada-necesitamos hablar-

La mencionada dio un respingo al oír la severa voz con la que su amiga se dirigía a ella, pero al final asintio con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Vayamos afuera- sugirió la pequeña morena y se encaminó fuera del aula.

A Inoue no le importo saltarse las clases, tenia que aclarar este asunto con Rukia, así que la siguió sin oponerse a la propuesta.

Al salir del salón comenzaron los murmuros por parte de sus compañeros, preguntándose que había sucedido entre ellas. Kurosaki trago saliva con pesadez, presentía que este asunto no terminaría bien, tenia que detenerlas antes de que la cosa se pusiera en verdad fea, el pelinaranja se levanto de su salón para ir tras las chicas cuando una mano lo detuvo por la manga

-Será mejor que las dejes arreglar esto por su cuenta-espeto la persona que lo detenía-

-Estas loca o que Tatsuki,¡¡¡esto no va a acabar bien!!!- espeto Ichigo exaltado-

-Ella tiene razón Kurosaki, no se de que se trate todo esto pero debes confiar en el buen juicio de Inoue-san y Kuchiki-san- intervino Uryu mientras se acomodaba las gafas-

-Ah….- Ichigo suspiro mientras fruncía el ceño exasperado- no puedo esperar solamente, debo hablar con Inoue- diciendo estas palabras salio tras las chicas que se dirigían a la terraza-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Kuchiki camino hasta la terraza del edificio, y se detuvo frente a la reja que rodeaba la azotea de la escuela, entrelazando sus dedos entre los huecos de esta fijando la mirada en el horizonte. Inoue se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la pelinegro.

-Inoue-comenzó a hablar Rukia-yo…-

-¿desde cuando me empezaste a llamar Inoue otra vez?, suenas muy distante- la interrumpió Orihime regalándole una dulce mirada-

-Orihime, ya no tengo derecho a llamarte por tu nombre después de lo que hice-la morena bajo la cabeza con los ojos entre cerrados por la culpabilidad- estas en tu derecho de estar enojada conmigo, yo entendería que ya no me hablaras mas y que ya no quisieras ser mi amiga-

-Rukia-chan- la ojigris se acerco a ella y la tomo por las manos- claro que seguirás siendo mi amiga-

-Pero Orihime, yo traicione tu confianza, deberías estar enojada-

- Eh de confesarte que cuando vi que tu y Kurosaki-kun….-la chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de malos recuerdos- me dolió mucho, incluso llore toda la noche, me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal para que me hicieran algo así-

-Te equivocas, no eres tu, es solo que… yo también me enamore de él-la pequeña chica levanto la cabeza con un gesto mas alegre- Aun que tenga un aspecto que da miedo, cuando lo tratas…-

-Es una persona muy amable, que se preocupa por su familia y sus amigos- continuo la chica de ojos grises- además de que es valiente y es un gran chico-concluyo la chica de orquillas-

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y se abrazaron

-Perdóname, Orihime- pidió la pequeña morena-

-No te preocupes Rukia-chan, no hay nada que perdonar, además entiendo el por que quieres a Kurosaki-kun, ya no tengo nada por que permanecer aq…- la chica guardo silencio al oír que se abría la puerta de la terraza

Kurosaki entro a la terraza en la que se encontraban las chicas que aun permanecían abrazadas.

-Inoue, no lo hagas- el joven le dedicaba una mirada suplicante-

-¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!-

-¡¡Ichigo!!-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Kurosaki salio disparado del salón, abrió la puerta de golpe, al salir voltio a todas las direcciones tratando de hallar en que dirección se habían marchado, se encontraba desesperado y no pensaba con claridad, por lo que se trato de tranquilizar, respiro profundamente y trató de pensar; de repente recordó cual era el lugar en el cual solían ir a almorzar.

-¡¡La terraza!!- el pelinaranja corrió a toda velocidad para subir-

Al llegar a la parte superior del edificio estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta y aclarar todo de una forma un poco hosca cuando alcanzo a escuchar lo que las chicas comentaban

_-… estas en tu derecho de estar enojada conmigo, yo entendería que ya no me hablaras mas y que ya no quisieras ser mi amiga-_

_-Rukia-chan, claro que seguirás siendo mi amiga-_

_-Pero Orihime, yo traicione tu confianza, deberías estar enojada-_

_- Eh de confesarte que cuando vi que tu y Kurosaki-kun, me dolió mucho, incluso llore toda la noche, me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal para que me hicieran algo así-_

Kurosaki se sintió terrible, no creía lo estúpido que había sido, y lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir, ahora ya no había mas desesperación solo había dolor en su ser, lo que hizo que se calmara para poder hablar adecuadamente con la chica que amaba. Decidió esperar el momento oportuno para intervenir en la conversación, así que se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

_-Te equivocas, no eres tú, es solo que… yo también me enamore de él. Aun que tenga un aspecto que da miedo, cuando lo tratas…-_

_-Es una persona muy amable, que se preocupa por su familia y sus amigos- continuo la chica de ojos grises- además de que es valiente y es un gran chico, por eso me enamore de él aun que ahora_

_Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y se abrazaron_

_-Perdóname, Orihime--_

_-No te preocupes Rukia-chan, no hay nada que perdonar, además entiendo el por que quieres a Kurosaki-kun, ya no tengo nada por que permanecer aq…-_

Ichigo no creía las palabras que estaba apunto de mencionar la chica, no permitiría que se apartara de su lado por un beso que él ni siquiera había querido.

-Inoue, no lo hagas- el joven le dedicaba una mirada suplicante-

-¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!-

-¡¡Ichigo!!-

-Por favor……-

-Orihime, los dejo para que platiquen- espeto Kuchiki y salio del lugar para darles espacio- la

-R-Rukia-chan- la pelinaranja trató de detenerla en vano ya que ya había salido del lugar-

-Inoue, yo… lo siento- el shinigami sustituto hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa-

La interpelada estaba sorprendida no sabia que responder

-Por favor no lo hagas- repitió

-Kuros…-

-Se que tuve la culpa, por permitir que todo esto sucediera, aun cuando yo sabia tus sentimientos, pero por favor no te vallas-

-Yo no…- _"Rangiku-san dijo que era yo a quien quería pero…. Necesito escucharlo de sus labios"- _por lo que decidió no sacarlo de su error- yo no tengo por que permanecer aquí-

-Te equivocas, tienes amigos, y….

-¿Y?-

-Y… me tienes a mi-admitió eso último en un susurro-

-Claro, por que solo soy tu amiga- dijo la chica con tristeza empezando a caminar en dirección a la puerta, para salir de ese lugar que la hería tanto de una buena vez-

-Te equivocas- el de ojos chocolate la detuvo de la mano- Te amo… Orihime, ¿quisieras… ser mi novia?-

-Kurosaki-kun-a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, aun que lo había oído de otras personas, escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios era mucho mejor-

-No me llames Kurosaki, llámame Ichigo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba-

-Hai, Ichigo-kun- y se unieron en un tierno beso, con lo cual sellaron el amor mutuo que los unía, y lo mejor es que Inoue tenia una razón mas para permanecer mucho, mucho tiempo en Karakura junto a la persona que amaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban todos sus amigos, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Rukia…

-Eso es lo mejor- Rukia sonrió con toda sinceridad comprendiendo que Ichigo y Orihime eran el uno para el otro y que juntos serian muy felices…

**FIN**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Por fin, acabe tal vez no es el final que ustedes esperaban, o no fue tan espectacular pero fue bastante lindo.

Por otra parte quería seguir el consejo que me dio una de las lectoras/autoras, con eso de hacer sufrir un poco a los hombres, ya que las mujeres son las que normalmente sufren, así que espero que con esto quede un poco satisfecha.

Estoy muy agradecida con todos los lectores que siguieron de cerca esta historia desde el principio hasta el final, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, y por sus comentarios tan agradables y alentadores que son los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a:

**, lelouch, ****Nevan17****, ****PameRulez****, ****JosefoXZ****, sofitcard, ****Usio-Amamiya****, ****Hibari08****, ****cass metallium****, ****akibakeiseiya**que son los que leyeron esta historia, y se tomaron la molestia regalándome un review, y también gracias a los que leyeron y no pudieron dejar su comentario por alguna razón…

Esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego, por que seguiré escribiendo mas historias IchiHime, que para mi siempre será la mejor pareja que pueda existir en Bleach.

Tres hurras por esta paring ¡¡hip hip hurra!! ¡¡Hip hip hurra!! ¡¡hip hip hurra!!

QUE VIVA EL IchiHime ^-^


End file.
